Elizabeth Greene
|-|Human Form= |-|Mother Form= Summary Elizabeth Anne Greene (codename: Mother) was the result of experiments conducted at Hope, Idaho. She was moved to the Gentek Facility at New York on Raymond Mcmullen's request. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Elizabeth Greene, Mother (Codename), Redlight. Origin: Prototype Gender: Female Age: 53 (Chronologically), Biologically she's still within her early 20's. Classification: Redlight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Can regenerate herself from fatal injuries), Body Control (She can modify her body's proportions and form them into weapons via external use of biomass), Absorption (Can absorb beings into herself), Power Mimicry and Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone he consumes), Mind Manipulation (Can control anybody who is infected with the strain of her virus regardless on whether it's active or not and even force visions and hallucinations upon them), Enhanced Senses (Can see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Virus), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Resisted the properties and effects of The Parasite injected into her, which can nullify its target's abilities, and expelled it out of her body), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, Biological Manipulation (Can turn the targets affected by the virus into mindless infected), Disease Manipulation (Can infect her targets with the Redlight Virus, was able to infect inanimate objects such as buildings with the virus), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can destroy helicopters with a single kick and turns humans into paste with normal attack, almost oneshoted an early game Alex Mercer) | At least Multi-City Block level (Her Crimson Shockwave can obliterate anything in Times Square. Far stronger than mid-game Alex Mercer, and the latter required to use several military vehicles and thermobaric weapons over an extremely long period to barely defeat her) Speed: Supersonic+ (On par with mid-game Alex Mercer, and faster than an entire squadron of Blackwatch Soldiers could see) Lifting Strength: Class K (Scaled to Alex. Likely much stronger than most of her infected) | Class M '(This form far exceeds skyscrapers in height and weight, and is even capable of throwing tanks and helicopters at the flight ceiling of the game) 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Almost one-shotted an early game Alex Mercer) | At least Multi-City Block Class (This form far exceeds mid-game Mercer in striking power, capable of swatting away tanks and manhandle Alex) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Alex Mercer and regeneration makes her very hard to kill) | At least Multi-City Block level (This Form rendered most military artillery ineffective) Stamina: Nearly limitless. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves. Can cover all of Time Square with detonation wave, and several kilometers with telekinesis. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: She has shown to be capable of leading an army of monster well coordinated against Blackwatch and the military. She is well aware of Blackwatch´s military tactics and operations due to 40+ years of being with them and she almost bested Blackwatch in multiple occasions. But due to Mercer´s interference she failed at her goal. Weaknesses: Her healing factor has a limit. Significant damage to her Mother form will force her out of it's core. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mass Spread': Elizabeth Greene's most basic and powerful ability is to infect other individuals on a massive scale. Her body is teeming with the Redlight virus, If she were to even just touch something, it would become infected with the virus, and the virus is also presumed airborne, just not waterborne. *'Biomass Manipulation': She can manipulate the bodies of other infected, can absorb actual biomass with a mere touch and even reinforce building structures with her biomass to the point that the military had to bring a Thermobarric Tank just to breach it. *'Infected Vision': Greene is is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight and Redlight virus in individuals, allowing her to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. *'Mother Form': Greene can surround herself with vast amounts of biomass, forming a large worm-like creature with three large tentacles. Capable of performing physical feats beyond her base form. *'Energy Generation': Greene can somehow generate numerous salvos of homing green orbs from her body that seek out enemies and explode like a bomb sort of like homing missiles except more precise. *'Detonation Schockwave': She also has the ability to generate a shockwave on demand so powerful that it can obliterate everything in a city-block radius including tanks, helicopters flying overhead. *'Telekinesis?': Somehow during her final battle she had the ability to quickly suck up hundreds of truck sized boulders and launch them out at you at a very high velocity capable of taking out helicopters even at their flight ceiling in game. Key: Base '''| '''Mutated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Devourers Category:Parasites Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Disease Users Category:Diseases